


[带卡]世界线009720

by arusati



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arusati/pseuds/arusati
Summary: 我们所生活的世界线都是美好的环境，当关上这个页面后，拥抱的只能是苦涩的现实。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	[带卡]世界线009720

宇智波带土今天非常地想要从门里出去。

这并不是说，他以前受了监禁，或者别的什么不能动身的情况。他是自由的，自由到可以运用自己完美的身体，自由到可以在这个家里活动，自由到可以抬眼就看到自己想看到的人。

他和卡卡西一起住在旗木家的旧宅中。两个人会为了谁来分担繁琐的家务事拌嘴，也会为了不想让对方陷入危险而吵架。每当卡卡西像小时候一样气得扭过头去不看他，带土的泪腺就会开始发热，他的嘴角微微往下撇十五度，露出一小段委屈的纹路，让卡卡西又忍不住一边用看白痴的表情盯着他一边用手帕有些粗鲁地给他擦眼泪。这时候，只要带土靠上去，贴近卡卡西，拿手环绕住他的脖子，撒娇着说“笨卡卡，我只是担心你。”，卡卡西面罩上露出来的半张脸就会不由自主地泛红，想说什么又说不出口，最后任由自己的嘴唇被带土堵住，这时候他们的争吵就会结束了，伴随着和谐的性生活，带土每天都过得很幸福。

他的人际关系也不止有卡卡西。水门老师和琳偶尔会来探望他们，卡卡西的学生也会来找他开会。水门老师的儿子阴差阳错地成为了卡卡西的学生，但完全没有继承到水门老师和玖辛奈师母的优秀，反而像小时候的带土一样大大咧咧、却又充满梦想。带土看着他就像看到了以前的自己，所以对鸣人也就多了几分偏爱。

而自家的远房亲戚，同样姓宇智波的佐助居然也在卡卡西班上。这个远房亲戚一点都不可爱，甚至没有卡卡西曾经在暗部的后辈，也就是他的哥哥——鼬的十分之一可爱。不过不管是鼬还是止水，都感觉礼貌中带着些不易近人，带土有时候觉得自己会被他们当成笨蛋。这时候卡卡西就会抱住他的脑袋，轻轻地揉一揉宇智波家标志性的有点炸毛的头发，对他说这是鼬和止水的专属结界，不止他，连自己都进不去。带土一听卡卡西也和他一样变成了笨蛋，便又开心了起来。

唯一让带土有些烦恼的是工作问题。卡卡西的工作很忙，经常不在家里，在这个时候他为了排遣寂寞，就会给宅子来个彻彻底底的大扫除。他会先蹲进浴缸用刷子一点一点地把外壁刷干净，再连上水管将污渍冲刷；这之后他会清理小便池，洗涤剂和消毒水不能一起用，这是琳反复给他强调的事情。在他完成所有的清洁，把自己收拾干净后，就会穿上围裙开始做饭。饭通常是两份，一份是死亡甜度的甘党天堂，食材包括但不限于丸子、红豆汤、羊羹等热量炸弹，另一份则是最普通的盐烤秋刀鱼，卡卡西长大后不再热衷钻研厨艺，只需要带土帮他烤好，再挤上半个柠檬的汁。他在一旁乖乖眯着眼睛等待投喂，体验新婚夫妇一样的梦幻生活。当然，饭菜也不是永远可口的，在他们吵架的时候，桌上只会剩下甜食，这时候看着卡卡西因为发愁而微微皱起的眉峰，再请帕克把一小条秋刀鱼不经意地带给卡卡西，带土总会心虚地望向一边。卡卡西便会抚平他的眉头，弯起平时那双慵懒的眼睛，让帕克把鱼分给剩下的七只狗狗，说今天他吃甜的就好。

可忙碌是属于卡卡西的，带土什么要紧事也没有。他也不是没有问过卡卡西，为什么自己不用去出任务，卡卡西向他解释，是因为他的能力太特殊了。“你试试开写轮眼看看。”虽然用轻松的语气这么说着，但卡卡西一直紧张地盯着他的一举一动，生怕出什么差错。他试着闭上眼睛，再睁开后，镜子里出现了万花筒的形状。“卡卡西！”他惊喜地叫着。“我已经这么厉害了吗？看来当火影只是时间问题！”卡卡西微笑着点点头。“你到时候一定要辅佐我啊。”他顺势躺在卡卡西的大腿上，用自己的手去碰他的脸，卡卡西一把抓住了这双在脸上不甚安分的手，拉到嘴旁隔着面罩轻轻地吻了两下。“遵命，未来的火影大人。”于是带土就忘记了自己想要问卡卡西什么，在转移话题方面，木叶第一技师依旧天才。

只是带土从来没有想着走出过这个屋子。还是如前言所说，没有人阻止他，没有人劝诫他，这是他自己做出的决定——他不需要走出这间屋子，因为他可以在屋子里做完所有的事。可卡卡西实在是太慢了。今天本应是他出完长期任务的日子，这个任务需要他去闭塞的雨隐村当间谍。临行前带土就担心得不得了，毕竟这是一个被抓到会直接处死、不留谈判余地的地方。那天他和卡卡西置气，到第二天早上，卡卡西也只是对着他的背影无奈地叹了一口气，就走出了家门——他们甚至连道别的话语都没有说。半个多月过去了，听说暴乱已被平息，而带土却在这二十天里没接到过卡卡西的任何消息，他当然心急如焚。

做好了屋子里所有的清洁，甚至拖了两遍地板，再做了一桌子卡卡西爱吃的菜，里面没有一道是甜的。时钟指向了十二点，桌上的菜早已冰冷，带土像是受不了了一样，第一次生出了如此强烈的、奔向屋外的愿望——

他仅仅是想找到他的卡卡西。

门外和他想象得完全不同，这里有无数条路，错综复杂，高低有秩，虽然如同蛛网一样缠绕，最终的目的地却都是同一处。而在这些路的另一头，则连接的是和带土身后一样的、无数的门。

他看到了很多个不同的自己，有小时候还戴着护目镜的自己，有不知道为什么已经白发苍苍的自己，有穿着不合身的黑色袍子的自己，有背后漂浮着奇怪的黑色能量球的自己……还有一个，站在最高的那条路上，那个自己戴着火影专属的斗笠，身着御神袍，正迷茫地看着眼前的路。就算当上了火影，在这个时候也是这么无助吗？他内心突然感到一阵疼痛，当他伸出手想揉揉自己的心脏时，却发现自己已经没有“手”这样东西了。

不止是手，他的脚，他的身体，他的一切都在慢慢随风飘散——其他的自己也是一样的情况。有的自己欣然接受了，有的自己暴跳如雷，却只是让粉末飘得更远而已。渐渐地眼前的视野变得很开阔，这些路上再也没有人的踪影，这些路后也再也没有奇形怪状的门。他知道自己是不能再回到门内等待卡卡西回家了。当他被风吹到最远的那扇门前时，这些粉末又逐渐定型，像是倒灌进模具一样，组成了一个十二岁的他。那个小小的他，义无反顾地推开了面前的门。

他听见十二岁的自己说，

“谢谢你，卡卡西。”


End file.
